bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronos the Penguin/Phoenix
Cronos Orma is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. He appears as a main character in the games, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme. He is the prince of the Kingdom of Zoanthropes and their best brawler. Cronos is the only fighter in the series to have two Beast form : Penguin in normal Beast form and Phoenix in Hyper Beast. He is the final boss for most of characters in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Cronos has several unanswered questions about his father, such as the experiments that his father keeps performing on his people and how his mother died. He feels that joining the tournament will answer these questions. Cronos comes to learn the truth about the experiments going on behind the scenes. At first, he is horrified and try to stop them with his suicide, but his father is able to convince Cronos that they are for the good of his people. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality Cronos is a kind young man, dedicated to bringing peace and prosperity to his people. Though he is rather naïve and often finds himself manipulated by his father appearing at times as an antagonist or villain, but only doing so out of love and protection of his father. Because of his upbringing, he always acts professional and maintains well-bred social behaviors. He has respect for the abilities of his opponents, albiet not always agreeing with their methods, and maintains a sense of honor and a code of ethics when battling them. He values friendship greatly, holding both individuals and their loyalty to him, close to his heart. Appareance Also see: Cronos Outfits ... Affilations King Orion ... Ganesha Ganesha assisted to the destruction of his village and gave the blame to, his prince, Cronos, already his rival since Cronos is considered as the best fighters of the kingdom and the ultimate opponent for any fighters who wants to really succeed. It's not clear why Ganesha accused Cronos of the attack on his village and why he became subsequently his bodyguard but Ganesha has a plan and want him to pay for his fault. In the end, it's Cronos who defeated Ganesha after the latter revealed his true self. Gameplay Cronos is a strong rushdown character, though has the issue of a weak beast transform. As a penguin, he loses reach, speed and strength though does have the advantage of being able to dodge a lot of moves because of his stature. His more powerful phoenix form can be used to devastating effect, though this form can only last for less then fifteen seconds before the transformation breaks. In human form Cronos has less stamina/defense and attack damage than normal that is somewhat offset by his quick speed. Beast Drives ... Ability Plus *Rave *Transformation Official Artworks Trivia *Even though it is determined that Shina and Cronos have connected pasts, the games never reveal where exactly they both come from. *In April 2001, the Bloody Roar Official Japanese site launch a poll where fans were asked what Beast form they like to see. Among the top ten result, number 4 was a Pingouin. The poll can be assimilated to the origin of Cronos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Manga Characters